Messiah Cosmos: Book 1 Evanescent
by Silver Blue Moon PIA
Summary: Everything seems to fade away..forever is over...
1. Prologue

**Messiah Cosmos:**__**Book 1; Evanescent**

_Everything seems to fade away..forever is over..._

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**PROLOGUE**

Setsuna strolled down from the core of time and space. She gripped her staff and summoned a dark light. "_Lights of the cores in time, show me my very own future_" she chanted.

A dark reflection came and mimicked her body features. But as time passed, the reflection grew wrinkles and turned old till it rotted with worms and bugs and faded into dust. Setsuna screamed at this sight.

The reflection came again, but this time, with a huge omnious face without body appearance and it smirked at her.

"_Stupid child, Lonely, thief child. Your powers are no longer you can control. For it is not yours to begin with. Now, you must suffer the burden of your sins and for killing my true master who captured me from the abyss_" it told her with an obvious hate and malice.

The cores of time shook till it disappeared into a black hole as it laugh endlessly leaving Setsuna in a suffering state where she could not breathe or move.

_'I must do things before it's too late..I must have my prince, my beloved Endymion before that stupid Serenity's powers are fully awaken or else, all that I've through been will be useless!' _Setsuna thought aloud in her mind as she summoned her inner powers with great effort till she was transported back to her room.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Michiru was struggling balancing the plate with one mug, three cups and two bowls and four spoons with one hand and the other was filled with pans and lids pilled up on one and another.

Suddenly an omnious feeling shotted from her senses and instinctively, she clutched her chest, leaving the plate, mug, cups, bowls, pans and lids crushed on the tiled floor of the kitchen and it emitted a loud crash sounds that caught Haruka's attention from the living room with Hotaru, who both are watching telivision cartoons.

"Michi, what's happened?!" she shouted and rushed to the kitchen worriedly, seeing Michiru painfully clutching her chest.

Then a bolt of omnious feeling shocked Haruka's system and she glowed in her scout aura. Hotaru watched the two with an obvious eyes.

"Something is happening. Someone is trying to make our princess a target. And that someone may greatly affect her with the prince" Hotaru stated and Haruka and Michiru shivered in fear. Haruka clenched her teeth.

"Then, we must protect our princess again" Haruka stated as Michiru nodded and Hotaru's eyes glowed in purple. Hotaru then looked at the window as she sensed the evil presence coming in.

_'The abyss has opened once again..'_ Hotaru trailed on her thoughts.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Author's note****:**

**This Messiah Cosmos was originally came from **_**Anonymous Seishi**_** and may my other stories as well but I mixed and twisted it with my very own ideas. Dunno, she just've messaged me after I privately messaged her about her stories on how wonderful it is and on how I wish to rewrite it with my own version of story. Then she said, **_'I will give you my stories and twist them with your ideas cauz' I'm gonna participate in a concours play in France and my mom enrolled me in an elite school in Paris. So I would be busy by then cauz' again I will participate in a series of tournament and concours, and have no absolute time on continuing my stories. So I'll leave them to you. Take care of them.' _

**So right now, I'm rewriting all the stories she gave me with a twist with my own version. So, everyone take care of me kay'? Just feel to suggest any ideas on this story- but pleasssse don't be harsh on me! T-T**


	2. Setsuna is a Traitor

_**Messiah Cosmos; **_**Book 1: **_**Evanescent**_

_Everything seems to fade away..forever is over..._

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**CHAPTER 1: **_**Setsuna is a Traitor**_

The silver moonlight was gazing under the embracing two lovers at night.

Tsukino, Usagi melted in the arms of her long time boyfriend, Chiba, Mamoru. '_Finally, everything's over now_' she thought while crystal tears formed in her clear blue eyes. Mamoru noticed this and wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Why are you crying, Usako? Are you unhappy to be with me?" he questioned sadly. Usagi looked up in shock. "What? No, I'm just happy..that's all-"

Before she could continue Mamoru kneeled before her and showed her a velvet box. "Then, will you marry me?" Usagi looked at him in surprise then more tears flow down from her cheeks as a sly smile crept out from her lips.

"Yes" But Mamoru didn't heard her. "Yes, I will" she said again but this time louder and he jumped out in joy.

And the two lovers melted in each other's embrace as the midnight sky warmly smiled before them for their majesties will finally become one.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**The next day...**

The four outers were sitting calmly infront of the two lovers. Then there was a pregnant silence when the two announced their marriage.

"So, prince- you've already proposed to our princess?" Michiru asked, breaking the silence.

Mamoru nodded while Haruka glared at him. "So, you've asked her parents about this, _prince_?" she said with venom the last word she stated.

Mamoru gulped in fear and nervousness. "Well, no-err, not yet. But I'm still planning on how."

Michiru warmly smiled then said, "You better be, or else the longer you hide it the tougher it will be. Especially the princess' dad had a shot gun already prepared for this" Her eyes glint in mischief but Mamoru shook in fear remmembering Usagi's dad.

"How'd you know?"

"I just did" she smiled that made Mamoru sweat furiously as she hugged Haruka. "Well at least Haruka didn't have to go through that kind of trouble."

They all giggled except for Setsuna who was staring at the window glass the whole time with her knuckles clutched so hard that it became white. And Haruka noticed this.

_'Could she be jealous of their majesties?'_ Haruka thought.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Mamoru parked his red car in front of the Tsukino's house. He then went out of his car and went to the opposite side then opened it for Usagi.

"Thanks"

He smiled as a light infront flickered and he shield his eyes to see where it's source is. A shadow blocked them and a worried face of Ikuko came out of the front door of the Tsukino house. "Usagi" her soft voice echoed.

"Mom"

"Thank god, your safe! Where will you last night and this morning? You came home today's afternoon! What happened to you?! We were worried about you.." she continued to blabber and Usai sighed then turned to Mamoru.

_'This is a bad time to tell my parents'_ she telepathied him.

_'Then when?'_ replied Mamoru.

_'Maybe tomorrow..We'll just let them cool off for now.'_

_'Okay'_

Then Mamoru went to his car then left off the place, with Usagi making some excuses to her mother. Unknown to anyone, two shadowed creature was in the sideways, inside a mysterious black limo.

Her rouge lips twitched and her driver turned to her and said, "There's no mistake Madam, she's the one we've been searching for so long,"

"My beloved niece" she whispered.

"I''m sure everyone will be delighted to hear this news especially Kei-sama" the driver stated happily. The woman smiled then commanded to the driver, "Let's go, before they will see us."

Then the driver started the engine.

"I will come back again and again till I've got you back my niece.." the woman trailed lastly as she looked at the close window on the left side of the house with the lights on and Usagi's shadow was evident to see.

The orange light of the setting sun casted on the silver necklace placed at Usagi's mirror which is located on the opposite side of the window, with a glittering silver moonstone at its center as Usagi held a golden bracelet with an imprinting name.

"Se-re-ni-ty..Mi-tsuki...Clair- de lune?" she stated each word slowly but loudly.

_'This name feels familiar..'_ she trailed silently processing the name into her head.

Suddenly a painful headache popped in her head and she curled up in pain...

_'What the..'_ she lastly thought as her mother watched her lost consciousness and fell down to the floor with a loud thud.

"USAGI!"

_'Mom..no, she's not my mom, well she is now but somehow she's not..'_

Darkness consumed Usagi's sight..

_'Who really am I?'_

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

The outers entered their house as Michiru offered to took Hotaru to bed upstairs. Haruka and Setsuna nodded in approval. When the two were alone Haruka motioned, "Are you in love with the prince, Setsuna?"

Setsuna's eyes widened them calmed. "Why do you say so, Uranus?" she questioned, making Haruka snapped that she charged towards her.

Setsuna closed her eyes then opened it to see Haruka glaring at her with anger. Within minutes she spoked with venom, "Wasn't it obvious enough? You were clutching your hand so hard back then, YOU WILL STILL LIE ABOUT IT!" she yelled.

Setsuna clenched her teeth. "YES! I LOVE HIM! but he always have that bitch princess with him, so even from the future nor since from the past- he still didn't notice me! I have always watched the two of them since from the very beginning, and I..fell in love with him" she cried as Michiru's voice interupted the both of them.

"No way" Michiru breathed out, catching their attention both. "All this time, you had feelings for the prince? But what about the princess? OUR PRINCESS! Are you even willing to be betray her just for your one-sided feelings for the prince?" she questioned, making the room silent and Haruka turned away from Setsuna.

"Whatever it is, don't show your feelings to the prince, nor harm our princess. Or it will be us you'll be fighting at, _Pluto_" Haruka stated in pure anger and threat with Setsuna.

"Let's go, Michi" she said, grabbing Michiru's hand and went upstairs, leaving Setsuna sobbing helplessly at the floor.

"It was me who found him first" she sobbed, referring _him_ as Mamoru- Endymion, to be exact. "Then I fell in love with him even from that first time. But that bitch moon princess have to hinder and then, he never paid attention to me, like I was nothing to him- like a ghost" she wiped her tears with a napkin then firmly stood.

"I must find a way to bring my full memories back. The memory from my star seed gave me, from that time in galaxia's fight wasn't enough. I might find a way to get him away from that bitch, and he will be with me forever" she stated, summoning her staff.

_'How stupid, this staff isn't originally mine, so as this power that I carry. And I'm not a scout to begin with..I stole it from the real Pluto back then to regain a real power, enough for him to be near me..my Prince'_ she thought with hatred mixed with lust, remembering that time when she stole the power she have now...

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_Queen Serenity of the moon kingdom was speaking with her two sisters. Both of the two had golden blonde hair. The difference is their eyes and the style of their hair._

_One was with silk straight hair up to her knees, carrying a small golden crown on her head and a golden staff decorated with vines and with pearl-winged gem on the top. She wore a long white dress clad in pearls. Her eyes are the same color as the Queen, sapphire._

_The other was with curly waist-lengthed hair, with a single bun rested on the top of her head. She carried a silver staff, that almost looked like a huge silver key, with a garnet gem rested inside the heart-shaped part of the staff, located at the uppormost part. She wore a black fuku, but with different skirt compared to other scouts._

_Her skirt was black with silver strands, but it was more longer. Her black boots with golden and garnet linings were long, it went up to her thighs. The ribbon at her back was garnet but thinner and longer that it hang loosely at her sides. She have earrings, but it was a golden symbol of the moon and her tiara is silver with a garnet gem rested on the center. Inside the gem was a symbol of a planet._

_'The planet pluto. She must be Guardian Pluto' Setsuna thought happily as an evil plan formed in her head._

_The three women, including the Queen talked and laughed about something, with the gracefulness in their voice was present. Suddenly, the bubbly five year old, Princess Lady Serenity brst in and interrupted the three._

_"Momma, Momma!" she ran clumsily to the arms of her mother. Setsuna eyed the princess with pure disgust and hatred. 'How can she be a princess when she's that clumsy..and Ha! My prince fell in love with her in such a young age. What a bitch!' she thought as the two other women squealed in delight as they squeezed Serenity's chubby face._

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_The whole palace was quiet. Setsuna took this chance to sneak in Guardian Pluto's room and saw the scout peacefully sleeping. She then took a knife from her pocket and raised it between the scout's chest._

_"Die scout" she whispered lastly as she plunged in the knife._

_The guardian's eyes opened widely in pain as she turned in to face Setsuna. "What..is the meaning of this, young woman?" she stated between in pain as she clutched the knife with he hands and pulled it out slowly, while grasping in pain._

_When the knife was completely pulled out, crimson blood dripped in the silk white bed as the guardian slowly stood up. Setsuna backed away immediately._

_"Where are you running off to, young woman? Are you scared of me of my powers?" the guardian yelled and Setsuna halted._

_"You want my broach right? Here take it" she said darkly as she extended her hand with her staff. Setsuna's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"I can read minds and thoughts" she stated as Setsuna reached to accept the staff. The guardian smirked as Setsuna's fingers brushed the staff then a huge energy of electricity electrified Setsuna's body. And she screamed in pain._

_"Do you think I would hand my staff to you so easily, you thief" the guardian laughed._

_She then moved forward to the electrified Setsuna who was still screaming in pain. She then touched her face with her sharp nails. _

_"Your from earth right?" the guardian breathed out. "You are jealous of Princess Serenity's relationship towards Prince Endymion right?" she questioned as the electricity stop from zapping Setsuna's body._

_"How'd you know?" Setsuna questioned back._

_"I knew everything young woman and I noticed you following the two and gazing at them with pure hatred and anger. You want my staff for power right? For Prince Endymion would notice you? So that he would be near you? Your just a little kid and you already have a black jealous heart. Your too stupid to be exact, servant. Your just a plain jealous, slutty commoner who wishes the prince like the other girls do" the guardian replied with pure knowledge._

_Tears formed in Setsuna's sky blue eyes. Then the guardian motioned, "Either way, your gonna hurt Princess hinder your evil schemes and future evil plans, it's the best to kill you right now before it's too late. Even if your still a child.." the guardian lasty trailed as she raised her staff and zapped Setsuna, that dusted her halfly. _

_"I've prepared this all long..prepare to die, young woman" the guardian laughed darkly that it echoed the whole room, mixed with Setsuna's painful screams and pleads._

_"SHABON SPRAY!" the voice interrupted and covered the place with mist. The guardian coughed as a hand grabbed Setsuna away from the place._

_"No! let go of me! I must steal that staff from that woman- to gain power! Even I have to go through pain, I have to!" Setsuna yelled and she saw the hand's owner._

_"Amily" she breathed as a shadow of a blue-haired, blue fuku, sailor scout appeared beside her. Her sky-blue eyes, similar to Setsuna flashed with anger and confusion._

_"Sister! what are you doing here?! I thought you will stick to our plan!" she yelled at her._

_Setsuna snapped at yelled back to her, "IT'S TOO LONG TO WAIT! SO I MADE A PLAN FOR MYSELF! I NEED TO BECAUSE IF NOT, THE THINNER THE CHANCE TO SEPARATE THE BITCH FROM THE PRINCE, FROM MY PRINCE!"_

_"Sister, just call me Sailor Mercury, or Mercury. That's my name here as an acting sailor scout. Anyways you've already done it so we must win this time and get that guardian's staff. If not, we will be troubled and be prisoned for eternity" she calmed her, as she let out a sigh._

_After a few minutes, the mist cleared. The surprise guardian looked at her surroundings only to see Setsuna missing. She clenched her teeth, as two shadows charged her back, she smirked then yelled, "Garnet Zap!"-and they were sent flying around._

_The two landed on the floor with a heavy thud. The guardian looked at them darkly._

_"Well, well..looks like Mercury have arrived. I always knew you were suspicious, or should I say, Amily of the earth, little sister of Setsuna, your such a traitor..So I'll burn you into crisp with her" she grinned as she pointed the staff towards them then attacked._

_"This is the end..SILVER LINING ETERNITY!" she yelled as the two were wrapped in a thorned silver- steel vine that blue electricity flows within it and zapped the two._

_They both screamed and Setsuna urged to move her right hand and seeked something in her pocket. She then smiled darkly towards the guardian._

_"Guess what? I also have something" she said in pain and pulled a talisman infront of the guradian's sight. The guardian's eyes then widened. "That's-"_

_Setsuna chanted magical words and the steel vine melted while everything stopped except the three of them who was facing each other._

_"-the cursed talisman of the moon. So you've stoled it from here ehh? A gift from you Mercury? How's sweet. So sweet that I want to make it bitter" the guardian charged her staff again but this time Setsuna chanted again and the guardian was sunked in a black hole that appeared._

_They watch as the guardian's body torned into pieces within the black hole then it disappeared. The staff fell on the floor with a heavy noise. And Setsuna went forward then grabbed it._

_"It's finally mine!" she laughed as power flowed in her body and veins._

_'Endymion will finally notice me and that bitch princess will suffer' she thought as a sudden pain thrust into her body.'What the-' her thooughts was interrupted when Mercury screamed her name._

_Mercury watched in horror as her elder sister was engulfed in a black smoke. And a voice was heard between them, the voice of the guardian who's body was torned in pieces._

_"Hahahaha! Even if you kill me, still I will be reborn from the future and my powers are faithful to me" the creepy voice of Guardian Pluto echoed in the place._

_"You Mercury! Because of your betrayal, your power as a scout will be always be weak, and you rely only to that computer that will be given to you in the near future and othe than that, you are nothing that a useless, powerless scout- the weakest one of all! HAHAHAHA!" Garnet flames egnite and trapped th two as the deceased guardian voice continued to speak._

_Mercury, out of her fear and horror, fainted, leaving Setsuna flew in the mid-air surrounded by the black smoke. Setsuna then, saw a glowing black shadow._

_It was the shadow of none other than Guardian Pluto._

_"You corrupted, vile young woman! You've crossed the line. Because of this you will suffer the burden of your sins and punishment for eternally even if you are reincarnated a hundred times and in every lifetime, you carry it with you!" the shadow shouted._

_"With this, you may have my power and my staff but it will be uncontroled and be stolen away by you, by my reincarnation and Princess Serenity. You will someday lose this power, which will drain you..but even with it, you will spend your whole life, alone, rejected, isolated from everyone. You will guard the gates of time, see everyone's future except for Princess Serenity's, Prince Endymion and their descendants. You may try to hinder and jeopardize their future but you will fail and be defeated. You can never see your own fate and destiny either. And that curse I will give with this symbol.." the shadow then charged towards Setsuna._

_The shadow, clawed her eyes and it dripped blood. Setsuna could only scream._

_"Hahaha! What a beautiful scream..Is it painful? Hahaha! this is just a warm-up you know, cauz in the near future, it becomes more painful for you..so much that you will kill yourself, by your own hands, just like you killed me.." the shadow trailed as it retrieve it's own clawed hand. Setsuna's eyed turned from sky-blue to crimson red._

_"With that you cannot have full-control on that power, my former power. My power's rank will decreased from a gourdian to a lower sailor scout. The only way to retrieve the guardian's rank when my reincarnated, future self will stole back that power" it lastly said before everything disappeared.._

_Then Queen Serenity burst in and took away Setsuna..to the gates of time that is..._

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

"That guardian, ruined my plan..CURSED HER!" she slammed the table infront of her.

_'First things first..I must kicked that bitch out from the team...Then Endymion will be with me, to do that I must control the scouts. Before I loose this power and that guardian reincarnated's self will stole it back'_ she thought darkly as she went to Uranus and Neptune's room.

"What are you doing here? Your room was across Hotaru's right?" Haruka questioned with venom in her voice. Setsuna smirked as her eyes glowed.

"What the-" Michiru lastly whispered and their eyes glowed with her.

"Control those inners, while I'll control my prince..Get them to kick that bitch out from the team" she commanded as the two nodded.

_'The only person that I can't control is Hotaru, for she is the soldier of death and rebirth..And it is hard to control Endymion..my prince for he has the golden crystal..but I can only do that if I control Helios, his horse guardian first, then stained my prince's body to make their red string of fate and bond thinner'_ she thought lastly.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

"Is Usagi-hime here?" Haruka stated after a long period of silence. The inners, shook their heads and Rei motioned, "She's with Naru's mom, for she invited her for Naru's party. Cauz' Naru moved away in Hokkaido then she just returned here for vacation."

"Then, why did you guys called for a meeting?" Minako questioned.

"Ami, please see Setsuna in our house. You knew where it is located right?" Michiru commanded as Ami nodded and went outside the temple. The three girls looked ast her with confusion then in unison, they said, "Shall we begin? Our business here."

They flashed their eyes and the inners fell into the ground. The two could only smirked.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Ami rang the bell infront of the house. But no answer. She touched the knb and the door opened. She went inside, muttering, "Ojamashi shimasu."

She walked in the hallway and a glow in one room caught her attention. She then rushed to the certain room where it came from. She opened the door and saw Setsuna laughed at Hotaru, who was in a black hole.

"Pluto-" she tried to scream but Setsuna interupted her.

"Don't yell, my sibling" she muttered.

"Sibling? What are you talking about?" Ami asked confused. And Setsuna went towards her and touch her forehead. Images flowed Ami's mind as she remembered everything.

"I'm Amily- your my elder sister, Setsuna" tears ran down on Ami's cheeks.

"Ami- I need you to pretend and disguised as Hotaru, for I will lock up the real Hotaru in this black hole that leads into the depths of abyss. And about your identity- don't worry, I will make something of it so that they won't find out" Setsuna motioned.

"Yes, sister" Ami replied as her body changed and transformed into a doppleganger of Hotaru. Then Setsuna closed the black hole, with the real Hotaru in it, screaming.

_'Now for my prince'_ Setsuna thought as lust was evident in her crimson-cursed eyes.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

*In the future*

Small Lady was strolling in the palace's hallways when Setsuna appeared before her.

"Puu" she breathed out and Setsuna smiled at her. "Small Lady, the past needs you, go with me" she said, reaching her hand to her.

"I don't want to go back to the past. I hate meeting Usagi" Small Lady whispered softly but Setsuna heard her. She smiled then she raised her head by her hands. "You don't have to hate her cauz' if you go back, you will be the one- with the people who'll kick her out."

Her eyes glowed then the two disappeared..

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Mamoru was slouching in his couch, still thinking about how he proposed to Usagi, and he smiled for that. His cheeks blushed as he thought more about Usagi when they get married, then to their honeymoon, oh how he wished he could touch her now.

Her lips, he want to kiss endlessly, her breast that he had to fondle, her sweet delicate skin that he will have to trail butterfly kisses, her clothes that he will have to rip off during their intimate time in the near future. Without realizing it, he blushed and felt his hood hard.

"I need a cold shower, a ver cold one" he stated and grabbed his towel and went in his bathroom. After a few minutes of shower, and calming himself, he went out the shower, dried himself and changed clothes.

Then a sudden knock was heard. He went there and opened it, fully cloth and dry hair. When he opened it, it was none other than Setsuna. He jumped in surprise when she saw her, cauz' it's rare for her to visit anyone.

"Ah, Meiouh-san? Is there something you needed" he looked at her in the eye and it glowed. Mamoru, dropped the towel that he was holding and his midnight-blue eyes turned into an lifeless and controled one.

"I need you..only you, my prince" she lastly whisphered as she pushed him towards to his bedroom and bed. Then took his clothes off before taking off hers.

"Tonight, we will be one.." she whisphered as she kissed him in the lips but a golden light stopped her and she was sent flying to the room. She clutched her shoulders that landed on the wall hard.

"So even if your controlled by me? Your subconscious self still choose her? And also your star seed is hindering from touching you..Fine then if I can't have you tonight nor forever, then I will make it like something happened between us then. Tomorrow, that bitch will came here and saw us then she'll break up with you" she stated as she rested herself, naked next to Mamoru side, whose eyes still look lifeless.

"Usako" he whispered before he closed his lifeless pair of eyes...

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Ikuko was waiting at the front door to see if Usagi have arrived. _'She hasn't still arrived, I hope she's alright..'_ she worridly thought as she saw a suspicious black limousine parked across her house. She then went near it and knocked at the window.

Inside, the rouge lips woman stared at Ikuko before commanded her driver, and her personal butler, **Hiroshi, Sebastian** to open the window of the limo.

Her dark brown hair sparkled under the lights of the night, her lavender eyes glowed through her sunglasses.

"Hello, may I helped you? I noticed this limo parked before sunset, and now it's past eight" Ikuko warmly smiled at the woman.

"I'm **Clair de lune, Minerende**. I came here to claim my long lost niece, **Clair de lune, Serenity Mitsuki**. And I believe you have her. I need her to bring her back to her true home. Where she truly belongs- the Clair de lune custody" she answered in a very fluent japanese.

Ikuko's eyes widened at that name. It was the same name imprinted on the golden bracelet when they found Usagi and adopted her. _Clair de lune, Serenity Mitsuki_.

"Yes I do believe. But could you wait a few hours for she would come late for sure from a long-timed friend's party. How about waiting inside the house for her, is that enough for you if you don't mind?" she offered.

"Yes, that would be nice" Minerende replied as she went inside the house with Sebastian.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Author's note****:**

**Yay! It's the first chapter! Guys, thanks for reading up to this time but I may took longer to write every other chapters but not too long, I promise! Let's say I'll update..once or twice a week I guess..Is that enough for you all! Please don't be mad! I swear I'm putting effort on this! School is almost over..yay! A Happy Banzai to all! ^v^**


	3. Whisper

_**Messiah Cosmos; **_**Book 1: **_**Evanescent**_

_Everything seems to fade away..forever is over..._

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**CHAPTER 2: Whisper**

Usagi bid Naru and her mother off to go back home, before her parents get worried.

But she want to see her Mamo-chan first before she will go home. And on her way, she skipped along the road and arrived his apartment. She stared at the ring in her hand lovely before realizing that the door unto his apartment was open.

_'Funny, Mamo-chan would lock his door..well maybe he forgot'_ she slowly creeped in. Soon after, she saw scattered clothes on the apartment's hallway. She picked them up only to reveal to be a woman's cloth.

_'Wait..this is Setsuna-san's dress, don't tell me-'_ she thought as she rushed through Mamoru's bedroom only to see a naked Mamoru covered in blanket in the bed with a naked Setsuna on his side. She covered her mouth and tears blurred her sight.

"Mamo-chan" she whisphered sadly as Mamoru stirred and waked.

"Usako?" he yawned only to realize he is naked and noticed her beloved, crying. "Why are you crying?" he questioned as he turned to his side to see a naked Setsuna sleeping.

_'Oh my god..It can't be-'_ he turned to his beloved and yelled.

"Usako, this is not what it seems..I don't remember anything- Usako wait!" he shouted as his beloved ran away from the apartment and ran way back home crying.

'_How dare he! He cheated on me!_' she yelled in her mind while running.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Setsuna woke in her beloved arms only to find he was not there. _'Surely that stupid moon princess have come in and saw us together. My scheme was perfect!'_ she thought evilly.

She stood from the bed naked and picked her clothes that she purposely threw on the ground last night. Then she clothe herself and went to the living room and found her beloved there.

"Mamo-chan" she breathed and Mamoru glared at her.

"_Don't call me with that name!_" he hissed. "What did you do to me last night? I remembered questioning you on what are you doing at my apartment. But I never remembered sleeping with you, of all people! I wan't to clear my name. Usako just stumbled here a while ago and saw us. Now, what happened to me last night?!" he stood and tightly grabbed Setsuna's shoulder roughly, so rough and tight that Setsuna winced in pain. But a smirk form in her lips.

_'So he never knew..'_ she thought. "It's obvious isn't it? We had a steamy and passionate night together, my prince. And no one would hinder us.." she trailed on his ear and Mamoru pushed her away in disgust.

"How disgusting of you. I thought you were a better scout among Usako's scouts since your the eldest and the silent type. So this is the real side of you. You disgust me so much, you filthy scout. Leave!" he shouted at her and Setsuna ran away in tears.

When she left off, Mamoru slouched on the couch at rested his head.

_'Usako..'_ he focused on the bond they have and found no trace of her. He snapped his eyes open and summoned Helios from Elysion by his star seed, the Golden Crystal.

Then Helios appeared forth before him, kneeling on one knee at the presence of his prince, his master. "You called, Endymion-sama?" he bowed down.

"Helios, I've sensed the reincarnated bodies of my generals and their souls. But I can't tracked them. And also Serenity from our bond" he told him and Helios gasped in surprise.

"Is Serenity-sama's missing? No way" Helios stood. "What happened prince? Did you have a fight with her or what?" he questioned. Mamoru let out a breath.

"Setsuna did something too me last night, and now Usako saw us a while ago. I want to find her and explain everything to her. But even myself is confused on what happened. How should I explain on her in this state? Will Usako believe me?" he crouched on the floor, grasping with hands his head.

Helios just stood there, watching his prince guilting himself.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Serenity closed the bond they share with her soulmate. As she was running way back home, her beeper went off. "The new enemy is in the park " a certain raven haired woman, Mars' voice said. " I'll be right there " the blonde said. She then yelled to morph, " Moon Eternal Make up! "

As she was rushing towards the location, she felt a sting only to find out a cut her shoulder. "Show where you are!" she cried. A ghostly monster showed up and tried to slash her, painfully again. After a few moments, she picked up her scepter and dusted the ghostly monster.

She finally got into the park and saw everybody was pretty hurt. A brunette haired scout, Jupiter had a deep cut in her leg, Another blonde, Venus looked like she had a twisted ankle, Mars was bruised all over, and the death haired scout, Saturn was knocked unconscious.

"Silver Moon, Crystal Power...Kiss!" she, Eternal Sailor Moon cried. The enemy was instantly turned into dust.

"Sailor Moon, where have you been!" another scout, a chibi one with strawberry fuku, Sailor Chibimoon asked.

"Chibi-usa? Why are you here..you were supposed to be in the future! Well I was-" she started but was cutted off. "No, we called you over an hour ago. No excuses!" Mars shouted.

"You were really late, Moon" Jupiter quietly said . "And because of that, we were all pretty injured" Saturn added as she got up. "And we were working our selves off without you, clumsy, ditz, useless princess" Uranus said in pissed and anger.

"We've been secretly discussing how you're always late and…" Venus left off.

" So we're kicking you out of the group " Mars finished.

"The future is in danger with you all along, so therefore we must change the timeline." Neptune said as Moon ran off with crystal tears streaming down her beautiful face.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

She detransformed and went home, wiping off her own tears in her crystalline, clear blue eyes. Only to find a mysterious limo car parked in front of the gates.

_'Strange...' _she trailed as a beautiful, graceful woman in her mid forties stepped out of that car with some man wearing a uniform in black. _'Are they, her own personal guards?'_ she questioned herself.

Her mother, Tsukino Ikuku with her father, Kenji steeped out of the door, welcoming the woman. _'Maybe, she's just a friend or one of papa's clients or boss...'_ she thought after the woman got inside of their house. Then she went in also, not knowing that her life would change afterwards.

" Where is she? where's my long, lost neice? " the woman asked with excitement and nervousness. " Calm down, Ms-" Ikuku said but was cutted off by the woman.

"Ms. Minerendre Clair de Lune" the woman said. "Where is she? my niece? Let me see her now!" she yelled as the blonde went down in time to see the woman looked at her staringly with longing and love.

"Umm, who are you? Ms-" she was cutted of when the woman hugged her. "I miss you my niece. I-I- I thought you were dead! Thank goodness you've survive from that fatal car crash accident! Oh I've missed you so, now look at you, you are all growned up, Mitsuki" she blabbered with tears in her lavender eyes.

"Umm, excuse me but... I don't know you Mrs. Minerendre Clair de Lune!" she said.

Minerendre sighed, 'so she doesn't remember' she thought. Just then Ikuku told the blonde sadly "Usagi, actually you are not our biogical child unlike Shingo." Kenji then took this opportunity and said the truth and turned to Ikuku to say a permission, Ikuku nodded.

"Usagi, we...well, we and Ikuku just found you when we prayed to have a child. When we went to the sacred ocean's shore after our prayer, we noticed a dolphin carrying an unconcious child on its back, and that was you, in a pinkish-white, fluffy rabbit costume and hairstyle- which was your name origin we gave you and adopted you afterwards. We, made your birthday and birthmonth the same as the day we found you- June 30, and later estimated your age and calculated it to your birthyear. Also there's more...we found also a silver necklace, with a silver moonstone hanging on it during that time together with the golden bracelet with a name imprinted on it. We tried to find your real family, but in the end we failed. So we kept you as our blessing, and a year after then, your mother gave birth to Shingo" he said seriously.

" Usagi, we just found out today that you are her long lost niece, Clair de Lune, Serenity Mitsuki because of the necklace. She's here to pick you up, to send you to your true home, your true family. Please understand Usagi, they need you as much as you need them because they are your family, she's one of your real family" Ikuku said.

"But mom, she-" Usagi tried to reasoned out, but Ikuko scolded her by saying, "no buts, Usagi, you will go with her. Go to where you really belong."

Usagi snapped at throw a pillow from the couch into Ikuko's direction. But she wasn't hit and Usagi retreated to her room and slammed the door.

Then she cried.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

_'What have I done to deserve all of this? First, Mamo-chan and Setsuna-san betrayed me, then the scouts have kicked me out of the group. And now I learned that my parents weren't my real parents, then they will give me back to my real family?'_ She sunked herself in the floor while covering her face.

After for crying out enough, she stood and went to her table. She then held a notebook from one of the boxes under her study table and opened it.

_A Thousand Years_

-That was the very first word she saw and under it was kind of mixed essay and poems about it, that it formed like a lyrics to a song. Only she composed it to her self.

She traced the words. _'I wrote this dedicated for my love with Mamo-chan for many thousand years, but he doesn't feel the same way' _she sadly thought as she hugged the notebook. But a knock on the door interrupted her sulkness and depression.

"Usagi?" Ikuko's voice chimed in. "What is it?!" Usagi snapped. "Can I come inside, dear? We need to talk. Right now" Ikuko commanded, and Usagi hesitated for a minute before opening the door, and she faced Ikuko's serious yet compassionated expression.

Ikuko went inside and locked the door. And Usagi let out a breathe.

"Usagi, you have to. She's been searching for you for like almost twelve years" she told Usagi. "But why now? Of all the years I've been under your wing..And why you guys didn't told me the truth? Why now at all times I've been living- why? Why?" Usagi clutched Ikuko's dress.

Ikuko looked down, avoiding Usagi's gaze. "Some things are to happen. Maybe this is our karma for not telling you the truth dear. Because we were hesitating for a while, that we were afraid that you'll be depressed or angry at us. But we really plan on telling you Usagi, we just need t-" she was cutted off.

"Depressed? Angry? Well I am now! Thanks for not telling the truth. You deserved it! ALL OF YOU! I wish you all will drown. Leave me alone, you're not my family! Everything in my whole life was a mistake, a lie! Go OUT!" Usagi shouted and yelled at Ikuko while throwing her out.

She sunked in the floor again but this time, she was calming herself. But she was thankful that she let out the anger, the disappointment that was bugging her all day. Just for now.

But another knock came in.

"WHAT IS IT?" she yelled while punching the door. (It was closed.) _'Why won't they leave me alone?' _she angrily thought as Minerende's voice was heard.

"Sorry, Mitsuki, my niece. I know it's hard for you. But I'm happy to see you again and also your brothers who are waiting at the France right now for the news of you, being found. We were all anxious so much, that even me I didn't realize you were suffering..Sorry." Footsteps were getting farther away from the door.

"WAIT!" Usagi shouted, opening the door and tried to go after Minerende only if she had not stop and turned around. "Yes, Mitsuki?" she asked with a tint of hope present in her voice.

"I'm going with you. I'm ready facing my life that once I've forgotten, perhaps. And I want to meet my family, my REAL family that is" Usagi avoided Minerende's gaze.

"So you'll never go back to this family and SURELY return to France with me?" she questioned happily yet worried if she ever was to decline. Then there was a long pregnant pause.

:

:

:

Usagi sighed and nodded. "But help me pack my things, kay?" she stated, breaking the silence.

Minerendre, in short Mi, smiled and happily helped her packed up important things she need for her new life in her room, her soon-to-be ex-room, excluding her clothes.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

" Mrs. Minerendre can I call you Auntie?" Usagi asked. Mi nodded happily and led Usagi inside the limo and drove off, leaving the house of the Tsukino's.

_'Goodbye, Tsukino house'_ Usagi thought during the ride.

Usagi, no Serenity just stared at the car window glass and asked again " by the way, who are my parents and where are they? "

Then Mi, sadly replied "Well we don't know where are they because many said that they didn't survived from the accidents unlike you and your elder brothers. But we believed that they are still alive somewhere and somehow. You got mostly your mother, **Clair de Lune, Hatsuki Leanne**'s features and attitude but you have your father, **Clair de Lune, Kazuto Aoi**'seyes and its color but maybe, you may have some of his attitude somehow. Oh...and you have two brothers, though one of them is your twin and numerous relatives and cousins. Your the only daughter of Hatsuki and Aoi" she smiled.

"Then what are their names? my brothers" Serenity continued to question.

But Mi just gladly answered it "The eldest one is your scientist, medical doctor brother, **Clair de Lune, Kazune Haku**. Then the last is your twin, a superior business man, a talented genius and the very famous celebrity, singer, and actor, **Hamiliton, Kei**."

"Ehh..." Serenity trailed as the limo continued to move on and on. She stared at the clouds and sky _'goodbye Tsukino, Usagi...hello Clair de Lune, Serenity Mitsuki'_ she whispered in sadness and in a slight pride as she fell into a deep slumber.

Mi watched her _'really, she is much more gorgeous than goddess Aphrodite and much graceful than goddess Selene' _she thought as a smile appeared in her lips. The car continued to move on as the sky above changed colors as the sun sets.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

"Welcome back, Mitsuki oujou-sama" a neatly styled, gray haired old man with amber eyes greeted at her with warm welcome. And from Serenity's vision he seems familiar.

"Who are you?" Serenity said plainly and the man looked at her sadly.

Mi motioned, "Mitsuki, don't you remember him?" she questioned. Serenity just shook her head, and muttered. "No, I don't."

The old man stared at Mi worriedly. Then Mi said, "Mitsuki, he's your long-timed, family butler back then. He is the brother of my butler, Sebastian. He's name is Hiroshi, Queue- but you can call Q-chan, like before."

Q-chan smiled and motioned, "Yeah I still remember Hatsuki-sama and Aoi-sama. Even if you don't remember me, please take care of me from now on, Mitsuki-sama" he said proudly and Serenity smiled at him.

"Yes, thank you" she replied as she went inside the hotel room.

"Oh, yeah! Auntie, how much does this eighteenth-story hotel cost per night?" she questioned and Mi replied, "A million yen."

Serenity gaped in surprise. "How- how expensive!" she yelled as Mi stared at her confused. "It's not expensive. It's just like a single yen coin for us, the _Clair de Lune _family. And besides, we will just stay here for the night. And tomorrow, we will be riding a helicopter! So sleep tight today" she told Serenity.

"He-helicopter?! How and where will the helicopter land for us to ride?" she questioned and Mi replied, "This hotel's rooftop, where else?" she said as she went the hotel's huge jacuzzi and relaxed herself.

Serenity just went in her bed. "Just how rich my real family is?" she questioned herself in disbelief before falling into a deep slumber. _'So many things happened today'_ she lastly thought.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Serenity waked up only to see that she wasn't on the bed, but rather on a comfortable seat with seat belt. _'Wait, wasn't I on the bed?..'_ she trailed as she looked by her side to see Auntie sitting with the same seat but with a bunch of people massaging her, trimming her nails and putting make up at her.

"Auntie..where the HELL are we?!" she yelled and Mi just sipped a tea before saying, "We're on a helicopter, my niece, isn't it obvious?" she said half-jokingly.

Just then Q-chan went near Serenity, carrying a full tray of breakfast, while Sebastian fed Mi with grapes into her mouth, slowly. And Serenity instantly calmed down.

"Mitsuki-sama, here's your breakfast. Two bacons, three sunny-side up eggs, lasagna and _Petite Madeleine_ for dessert, and lastly, _Gateaux au Chocolat _for your drink. Enjoy" he said as he place the tray at the table infront of Serenity.

And Serenity's eyes lit up. She ate her breakfast happily but when she tasted the Petite _Madeleine_, she suddenly became serious and turned to Q-chan.

"Q-chan, this _Madeleine_ is too hard and rough- I can't feel the taste.." she trailed as she took a sip of her _Gateaux au Chocolat _and she stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"...Sorry Q-chan, but this _Gateaux au Chocolat_ is like an amatuer's work. The chocolate isn't mixed well and it doesn't have a sweet aroma.." she looked at him as Q-chan's eyes widened.

"My, you sure have a delicate taste. Mi-sama, I am really positive on enrolling her at St. Marielle's academy. I'm sure Kei-sama would be delighted" he happily stated as Mi grinned.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Serenity stared at the very tall and huge golden gate decorated with gems in every point the bars meet, before her. _'Woah..So Huge...'_ she gaped as Mi held her jaw and pushed it upwards to shut her gaping mouth.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Welcome, our beloved, long-lost princess to _Arc en ciel_ Palace!" he said ceremonially before Q shouted to the guards that was in the towers placed on the each sides of the fifty- almost sixty feeted, golden gate, to open the gate itself for the princess.

When Serenity entered, swarms of maids and butlers lined up in the side, bowing as she pass on them. She then saw a carriage from afar, and ran towards it.

"Mitsuki-sama! You're a princess, so don't ru-" Sebastian tried to warn her but Mi tapped on his shoulder. "Just let her, besides..we all know back then that she likes animals- like Hatsuki-san" she told him as Sebastian looked at Serenity, who was caressing the one of the carriages' horse's face.

Serenity squealed in delight.

_'This horse is silk black- I love its eyes..red, like Lu-..na'_ she thought sadly as the horse rubbed himself in her plam, like he sensed her sadness.

"You're such a smart horse" she complimented.

She then turned towards Mi, and asked, "Auntie, does this horse have a name?"

Mi glanced at Q and Sebastian worriedly. "We didn't name any horses here. They're just the same anyway. But! I think you named two horses here, back then when you were just a child" she stated in wonder.

"Where are they? The horses, I mean" Serenity asked.

"On the stable, I guess. Not if anyone uses them" she smiled.

Q blink his eyes twice before he realized the situation. "Mitsuki-sama, don't tell me you're gonna name that black horse?" he asked as he waited for her reaction.

"Yes, I think all horses or any animals deserves a name while their still alive." Serenity said with soft and gentle eyes.

"So what are you gonna name him? He's a male after all." Q asked again.

"_Lune_"

"Oh, a french name and it means **Moon-**" he was cutted by a golden blonde haired man with golden eyes who called for Q.

"Q~ Is it true that my twin is found and will came to-..day" he trailed as he saw Serenity and instantly recognized her. He blushed at his rudeness while Serenity blinked in confusion. She then turned to Q who hid and obvious smile.

"Q-chan, who is he?" she questioned out of the blue.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

The golden blonde man from before, rubbed Serenity's cheek endlessly from the stable to the core of the mansion till now that she is sitting on one of the rock, near the the lake. Then Serenity snapped and punched him straight on his face.

"Oww, Why you've punched me? After of many years we separated, the first thing you do to me is to punch me? What kind of twin are you?" Kei, the golden blonde man asked after he fell into the shallow part of the lake.

Serenity emitted a very dark and dangerous aura towards Kei. "Then what kind of twin does irritating things towards to his very own twin, huh?!" she shouted.

Kei hid a smile. _'Oh, she's very like me. As expected from my twin'_ he thought proudly. "But I'm only showing you my affection and longing!" he reasoned out.

"Then do it on another girl!" Serenity snapped back.

"Ehh, But I only do it to _mother_ and my twin" Kei said, emphasizing **'mother'** and Serenity calmed down at the mention of this.

"Mother? Wait, you know her?" she stated with a pair of curious eyes as she went into the lake and pulled Kei from the shore. [A/N: the shallow part of the lake is only a foot length deep. So Serenity can just pull Kei up since Kei's cothes are soaked from the water.]

"You wanna know mother that much?" Kei questioned as Serenity wiped his head with a handerchief. Serenity nodded shyly to him and he smirked.

"Nah..you'll just remember her anyway. So no use of telling you" he stated slyly and Serenity smacked him in the abdomen.

"Tell me. Now." She commanded and Kei laugh.

After a few seconds, Kei cleared his throat and motioned, "mother was like you. Golden blonde hair and golden eyes. You looked like her much as me and brother look like father though I have the same hair and eye color as mom and brother has mom's eye color. Some of your atitude may came from father but on the contrary, you're more of Mother's genes. She was a graceful girl with a dream to sing, to become an idol and singer whose songs will touch everyone's hearts. But because of her throat cancer and grandmother's hate towards music, she was forbid to sing. Then she met father, who was a leader to a trio band namely, **Via Lactea **and then they went to a series of love problems but in the end they married."

"Ehh, so that's what happen" Serenity said and Kei smiled again. Then he rubbed her head and stood. "Since I'm all dry now, I'll be going back to the company. Be free to tour our family's main mansion and take care of yourself."

With that, he left off leaving Serenity all alone.

She let out a breathe. _'So he's my twin, so much for that- my parents went through much of chaos, but the difference is they live happily in the end, got married and have kids, then died together, unlike me and Mamo-chan's love story.'_

"Where here you are. Trying to find yourself, when you're long time boyfriend and your scouts betrayed you. Just who are you? Really, I was just plain Usagi then-" she stopped and looked her reflection in the pond's clear surface and dipped her fingers gently.

Then her reflection glowed.

"What the?-" A burst of light covered her whole body and she shielded her eyes before the light. Then she disappeared.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Mamoru stood before the Tsukino house nervously as he ran the doorbell at the side of the gate. He clutched his bouquet of roses as a familiar figure went out of the door.

He shut his eyes closed. _'Please let it be Usako. Please let it be Usako. Please!'_ he silently prayed in his mind. Then the voice interrupted him.

"Mamoru-san?" Ikuko stared at him as if he was an idiot. And Mamoru was disappointed. _'It's not Usako..'_ he trailed.

"Good Morning, Usako's mama, I mean, Ikuko-san" he smiled. "I want to speak with your daughter, Usako. Where is she Ikuko-san?" he questioned and Ikuko's eyes lowered.

"..." Ikuko silently mumbled sadly.

"May I beg your pardon?" Mamoru press closer his ears near Ikuko, but not too close, just a mere feet away. "She's not here. Not anymore" she mumbled louder. Mamoru's brows furrowed. "Why? Is it because of m-" he was interrupted by Kenji, who was yelling at him just after he went outside to check on his wife.

"What are you doing here, Chiba?! If your looking on my daughter, then she's gone. Please leave us alone, Chiba-san. And leave alone, Usagi also. She is in somewhere where she truly belongs, you're just an eyesore to her!" Kenji grabbed his wife closer to him and shooed Mamoru away.

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Usako' _he thought while running away from the Tsukino's.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Light and darkness collide in every corner of the unknown. Bubbles of glowing life forms flew freely. '_Everything is so peaceful and warm..'_ Serenity stated in her mind as she slowly opened her eyes and found herself curling inside a silver barrier sphere. And she is floating.

"Where am I?" she scanned her surroundings but found nothing except the collision of darkness and the light and also the bubbles of glowing life forms.

She reached her hand on one of the glowing bubbles nearest to her. She brushed her finger on the surface of it and touched it softly. And it sparkled as the bubble popped and it revealed as a glowing diamond seed.

"A star seed? Why is it here? Don't tell me all this bubbles are star seeds? But they're too many. Don't tell me this place is-" she was cutted off by four familiar voices.

"_Yes, our future queen, this place your in is the Heart of Cosmos. It is a world of life, where the darkness and the light collides, where the different star seeds of guardians and senshi throughout the space are stored after they die and before they will reborn again_."

Four star seeds appeared before her. They look the same like the other star seeds she saw except on their colors and the weird, live green vine that wrapped them around each.

"The generals. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Kunzite. You were alive? So it means you guys are reborn right now or-" she was cutted off again.

"_No, princess we still haven't reborn yet. Just reincarnated_" they answered her.

"Still haven't reborn yet, just reincarnated? What do you mean by that? Isn't reborn and reincarnated the same?" her brows furrowed as she asked confused. The generals laugh softly.

"_Princess, they're different. Reincarnated means you are giving a chance to live once more again after you die. That you're soul is transported and was given another body to live. But reborn means something within you was awaken, and for us, the reincarnations of the past royalty and guardians, we're reborn when our true powers collides with us. And memories from our past will be vivid and no longer a dream or a blurr like everything happened yesterday_"

"So how are we going to collide with our true powers?" Serenity asked again.

"_It depends, princess. We can only collide our powers once we find it first and awaken it fully. There are some that are awaken by the help of others, like you and the inners, princess. While some awakes by their own selves, like the outers. But that does not mean you've awaken it fully at once you find your powers. It takes time and hardships, learning the things by yourselves, sacrificing then before you knew it, you've already collided with your powers that is, if you did not bring a curse from anyone that is powerful than you nor carry a heavy burden of sins that you created either from the past or the present_."

"So it means that I have a chance on meeting you guys in France?" Serenity asked for the third time. "_Yes_" the generals responded.

The four star seeds of the generals suddenly litted up that made Serenity shield her eyes against the burning light. Then the light calmed down with a solid shaped golden stone.

"What is this?" Serenity questioned in amazement and wonder.

"_This, is our stone of loyalty towards you, our princess. Once you found one of us, the stone will emit a warmth on you and we- our reincarnated bodies will glow, but you only the only person who'll see them glow. And immediately they will remember you even just brushing or touching this stone. Good luck, princess. I'm afraid you can't stay here any longer_."

A burst of light covered her whole body, the same light that transported her from this place before. "WAIT! How about Endymion?! Aren't you his generals so why you sworn your loyalty to me?" she yelled desperately as her sight of the star seeds went blurr bit by bit.

"_Anyone who awakes us is the one who'll accepts our swore and loyalty towards at. Endymion is our prince before and even right now. And he was our master in the past because he found us, make us his very own generals and awaken our powers. But now, it's you who will awake our reincarnated selves. Endymion's only our prince, the earth prince for now, and you our master, and for us, our master, no matter who or what she/he is, is definitely higher that any princesses and princes in the whole universe _." They said lastly.

And everything disappeared, leaving Serenity awaken near the pond, as if she was in a deep slumber for the whole day. And she realizes that the sky was already dark and stars twinkled.

"It's already night time. But there's no moon" Serenity whispered in the mid-air as she noticed something hard and with a rough surface yet warm on her left hand. And it was the golden stone that the generals gave her.

"So it wasn't a dream. It was real" she stated as she stood and retreated back from the main mansion for a good rest on preparation of whatever next events that will occured on her.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Yeah, she said that. She said to sleep but no matter how hard she tried to, she just can't. Serenity rolled in the queen-sized, elegant and high-classed bed of hers.

Then she gave up and stood to find that notebook.

Then she went to her room's balcony, trying to write something on the notebook while staring at the golden stone that hung from her neck.

She was wearing a long, white nightgown with silver ribbons and stuff.

Her hair was down and free, that whenever a breeze or wind passes by, it flows freely like a river of gold in the mid-air. Serenity thought back the events that happened to her.

"After proposing to me, you cheated on me, huh" she murmured. "So many happennings occured in one day. It's like I'm falling from whenever I came from" she stated and an idea popped her mind.

_'What if I write my feelings in my book like I have written my feelings dedicated to Mamo-chan, err, Chiba-san once before. But this time, it's all about me and for me. Maybe it will calm me'_ she said in her thoughts as she started to scribble on the notebook and written the title, **Whisper**. Then words conveyed in her mind and her hand moved by its own.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

"Yup, yup, more more, this is how it should be " she mumbled to herself as more ideas came and litted into her mind.

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_**Servatis a periculum**__ [save us from danger]._

_**Servatis a maleficum**__ [save us from evil]._

She wiped her forehead and she smiled contentedly. She then went back inside her room and locked the door heading to the balcony. She rested the notebook and the pen on top of her table. But she felt like to give the notebook a name. Then she wrote it.

**EVANESCENCE**

"The essence of being evanescent, of how everything around you seems to fade away." She then placed the notebook inside on one of the drawers of her new, nicely designed cabinet that she guessed, was made by oak trees.

Then she tucked herself in the bed and went into a peaceful slumber.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Mamoru was forcing himself to sleep. He rolled and rolled on his bed back and forth while thing his beloved Usako. Then Helios complaint brought him back in reality.

"Prince, please don't move so much in there. It's not very comfortable to sleep on a shaking floor" he politely told Mamoru.

"Okay, okay. Geez" Mamoru said irritatedly.

Helios sighed. "Prince, I understand that you're hurt and worried over the princess. But please calm down. We have an another problem here. It seems, like we have witnessed, the scouts, the princess' scouts have betrayed and have kicked out her from the team. And of Chibiusa-chan's arrival on the present again without knowledge, is definetely suspicious" he said with a serious tone and Mamoru faced him.

"I don't know why but I'm positive that Pluto, Meiuh-san is behind of all of this. I think she controlled the scouts like how'd she controlled me. But I don't definetely have an idea on why she brought Chibiusa in this situation" Mamoru bit his hand.

"She's may be planning to change the future and may jeopardize it, my prince" Helios said with a yawn and he went into a deep sleep.

Mamoru faced his window and was staring at the evening sky. He glanced at his clock on the table. It was still three in the morning and it's still dark and cold.

"No moon tonight. Usako I hope your safe and alright.." he trailed as he shut his eyes slowly and slept.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Morning came and the sun seems to greet Serenity as she faced the opposite side of the room where the sun no longer reached her.

Mi suddenly bursted out of the room. "_Bon matin, ma nièce!_ (Good morning, my niece!) Did you have a good sleep?"

Serenity stood slowly from the bed and rubbed her eyes. "Don't tell me, I'm going to school today?" she asked. "_Oui_! (Yes!)" Mi replied.

"But, what if they speak French? I still haven't learned French as I haven't payed attention to my English class before, and I have bad grades in Japanese class too.." Serenity continued to babble and Mi just giggled.

"Well, in that case, you have to pay attention to all your classes here. And also, I will hire a tutor for you in case you never understand nor payed in one topic of your classes. Is that fine enough for you?" she told Serenity.

Serenity hesitated for a while but nodded after a minute. Mi smiled.

"You can just wear civilian clothes if you would like. Besides your a tranfer student and it's your first day in class. Be gentle with everyone, kay?" Mi stated lastly before waving her hand in the mid-air and went outside of Serenity's room.

"Great. My classes starts today" Serenity groaned.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Luna and Artemis were in the Shikagawa temple. It was three in the afternoon, and they just came from school and skipped their club activities to hold a meeting over the place. But when they gather there, no words came out from their mouths and they just all look depressed from their own guilt.

"How did you all have betrayed our princess?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence.

Michiru leaned on Haruka. "We don't know, everything was a blurr for us-" Michiru stopped, unable to finish for she couldn't held the tears from her eyes. She burrowed her face completely in Haruka's shoulders. "-We just remmembered fighting with Setsuna, then the next thing we saw was us, standing in the park with kitten crying and running away from us, dejected and betrayed" Haruka finished what Michiru failed to. She traveled her eyes to her sides and look in the floor, with guilt present on both and she shutted it in shame.

Rei played her fingers in her lap and her eyes was down while Minako played the ends of her hair, twisting and knotting it with her fingers. Makoto was, well petting Luna with an emotionless face. "We just went on our way to visit Usagi, then we bumped in to Setsuna. Then before we new it, our senses awaken with the memories of betraying and kicking Usagi out of the team" the inners said in unison making Luna's brows furrowed.

"So, does it mean that it may be Setsuna's doing after all. Because all of your side stories connects only to her. And she's too suspicious enough to do that. And too silent too, compared to the other scouts of Princess Serenity" Luna blurted out suddenly, and Artemis eyes widened.

"Yes, but- Luna, not all types are like that. We weren't even sure about it. We still haven't evidences yet to be proved that she's guilty. We can't talk like this ye-" Artemis was cutted off by a pissed Haruka.

"No Artemis, Luna was right. It was all her along. Setsuna is _in love_ with the prince. And by the looks of it, she could do all those things to jeopardize the future." Haruka clutched her hand hard and clenched her teeth in anger.

"What do you mean by that?! So all along she was.." Luna, Artemis and the inners said in unison but they trailed after they got the problem.

"-A traitor, a hypocrite, a jealous woman who wants the prince to herself only. That is what she is, and the thing is- we never even noticed it except Haruka, due to her silence" Michiru stated finishly and everyone became silent again.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Serenity found herself infront of the class, trying to introduce herself. A while ago, she came into this room, her classroom with excited students waiting for her. But when she stepped in, the students was disappointed by her looks.

Serenity dressed up herself like a geek and a nerdy girl. Her long, silk golden-blonde hair was tied into two, braided ponytails. She wore a silver and white checkered-designed, headphone that looked like a headband. Her eyes was covered with thick, circle glasses, (less than thick compared from Umino's glasses) and she wore the silver uniform of the St. Marielle's academy. A single strand of hair stood from her head.

"_What the? We were excited for a new girl classmate that all along, a geeky nerd?! How stupid_" three class boys at the back said in unison with a british accent present on their voice. They wore such a bored face and yawned.

"_Umm, sorry _minna-san (everyone). Watashi-..ja nakute (I'm-..I mean),_ M-my name is Serenity Mitsuki Seishi. I'm one of the descendant of the Clair de Lune's family. P-please take care..of me_" Serenity tried to speak english so hard that she stumbled on her words in mistake.

"_How disappointing, someone like you who was recommended by to be like that, It's just sucks as it should be. We were hoping you would be great, elegant and fabulous. But your just a plain girl_" an arrogant deep violet haired guy blurted in the class.

"_Stop it! all of you! She's a transferee, yes. But it doesn't mean that her appearance isn't just something you guys expected, but maybe she was recommended because of her intelligence and skills right, Ms. Seishi?_" the male teacher with black hair and asian dark brown eyes scolded the class. Serenity gulped when she met the teacher's sharp gaze.

_'Intelligence and skills? I don't have like that back in Japan..Who's Mr. Henry anyway?..What should I do? Everyone's staring at me..'_ she trailed in her thoughts and she nodded without realizing it.

The teacher calmed and motioned, "_That's what I've thought. Alright your seat is behind Kukai Hiroshi's and Tayou Asano's, and infront of Nadeshiko Hanade's and Ikuto Hanade's seat, the seat located beside of the second window. And your seatmate is none other than, well you know him your twin. Guys, raise your hands please_" he commanded as five students raised three hands, including the arrogant deep violet haired guy.

But one guy caught Serenity's attention. And that was none other than her twin brother, Kei. Who happens to be her seatmate.

_'What is he doing here?!'_ she screamed in her mind.

"_What's wrong, Ms. Seishi?_" the teacher brought back her senses to reality. "Uhh, nothing" she answered bluntly and went to her seat as the teacher started to discuss.

"Hello, sister. We meet again. But may I ask, what's with that outfit. You're beautiful in your natural self like yesterday, but what's with the geeky and nerdy fashion?" Kei whispered to her.

"That's none of your business? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on whatever company you have to work?" Serenity whispered back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Sister, you know that were the same age right? So it's natural for me to go to school, like you. Besides I was here in this academy long before you were found and came here" he answered her.

"Then why need school when you have a job already?" she questioned.

"Sis, our company, the _Clair de Lune_ Group needs a president, a leader, the CEO, after father and mother died. So I took the place. They accept under aged boss and workers there as long there's an adult supervising you all the time, whever you go around the company and business meetings, but it doesn't mean I won't enter school again. It is also a great possibility they will acknowledge you as the owner, leader, president and CEO like me, but only once if you prove that you can excel in business field" Kei explained that made Serenity to shut.

After a few minutes of silence, Serenity felt someone tugging her from behind.

She turned around to see the deep violet haired woman in a ponytail with the same age as her, with her golden eyes sparkled in mischief. She passed a note on Serenity and it read:

**I'll meet you and my group in the academy's rooftop.**

Then the woman winked at her.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

The school bell rang and Serenity dragged Kei out of the room and hurriedly went into the academy's rooftop but she halted suddenly after taking six steps from the stairs she blinked and thought out aloud.

"Where is the academy's rooftop again. Yeah, it's suppose to be the academy's highest place so it's obvious that it is way upstairs but which wing's stairs should I take? Is it this wing or the opposite wing, or the north or south's wing?" she put one finger on her mouth without realizing.

Kei sighed and blurted, "The highest place of this wing is the sixth floor so as the other wings except on the left wing, which stairs- I mean, ramp lead you to the rooftop."

"Oh! But..where is the left wing? Or what wing are we in anyway?.." Serenity trailed.

"We're at the right wing so the left wing is the opposite side from where we are" Kei snapped but he tried to hold his temper so he shut his eyes closed and silently counted from one to three, slowly then opened his eyes. He calmed down.

"Thanks" Serenity said lastly before racing herself to the left wing, dragging poor Kei with her. That he choked himself for Serenity dragged him by his back collar, which is the main reason on why he can't breathe in and choked himself.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

Serenity found herself infront of a huge greenhouse at the rooftop, with a crystal door that has a _**Royalty Guardian**_ symbol. Before the greenhouse, there were lot's of trees and flowers lies on each side, forming a huge space in between covered with a red carpet.

She walked herself (not dragging Kei anymore for he just followed her from behind) to the greenhouse and opened the door, which she was greeted by a group of three people with a cape uniform on them.

"Welcome to our group, Serenity Mitsuki!" they greeted at her in unison while throwing petals of white, pink, yellow and red flowers on her direction.

"Wha-what's the meaning of this?" Serenity blurted out.

One man, with shaggy, reddish brown hair and amber eyes laugh softly. "Well, Henry told us that you would be our new member, since we lack one position, the Queen Card's position. But we won't get fooled. Your not a geeky nor a nerdy type. We saw your real picture, your real face from the photos Ms. Minerende after she enrolled you online yesterday" he explained.

_'Just like Q-chan's eyes..'_ Serenity trailed.

"So, right now we're happy. Besides all of us here are connected though Kukai is not a relative among us" Nadeshiko stated.

Serenity snapped back from her thoughts when she heard the words, _'connected'_ and _'relative'_. "Wait, what do you mean, by those?" she asked.

The three of them just looked at one another surprised by Serenity's sudden question. Kei sighed once again and explained infront of everybody. "Sis, that woman with a deep violet hair tied up on a ponytail and with golden pair of eyes is our second-degree cousin from our mother's side. Her mother and our mother are cousins. They are both part of the Hanade clan. And her name is Nadeshiko Hanade. She has a brother, who is a year older than us but of the same year level in school because he dropped out during his first year, you know, the one who is beside her at class. His name is Ikuto Hanade."

Serenity nodded and questioned, "So it's really true that we have a bunch of cousins and relatives?" Kei nodded. "That boy, with platinum blonde hair and emerald eyes, is our first degree cousin by our mother's side also. His father and our mother are half siblings. His name is, Tayou Asano" Kei stated, hearing a gasp of surprise from Serenity.

"Oohh..Then why he hadn't carried the same surname that mother once carried when she haven't still maried father? You know, the _Hanade_ surname?" Serenity asked.

"Well, first it's because his father and our mother are siblings through their own mother. And our mother, carried her father's surname. So that's why he doesn't have the Hanade surname. And second and the last, Tayou was conceived and was born before the marriage of his parents, so it's natural for him to carry his mother's surname, the _Asano_ family" Kei said.

Serenity nodded, processesing the information she had learned today. After a few minutes of silence, Kukai spoke.

"Well, I'm Kukai Hiroshi. I maybe not your relative but I'm Sebastian's and Queue's youngest brother. So take care of me, kay? I held the Jack Card's position. Tayou held the King Card's position while Nadeshiko held the Ace Card's position. Welcome, princess" he bowed followed by Nadeshiko and Tayou.

Kei just smiled at this sight.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

It was already night time and Serenity opened her new pink laptop with crescent moon symbol rested on the center, that Kei gave her a while ago, after school before proceeding to the company to work.

Once she opened it, the laptop rang and a face popped out suddenly from the screen. It was a man in his thirties, with a black hair and golden eyes.

"Hello, Mitsuki" he said.

"Who are you?" Serenity questioned. "I'm your mother's younger brother, Henry Ryusaki Hanade. I was also the one who recommended you to the Royalty Guardians group" he replied. "Ohh.." Serenity trailed.

"Listen, I don't have much time, tomorrow, at the bridge, a carriage awaits you there. Good luck, niece" he said lastly before the screen faded into a normal laptop's background with desktop icons.

Serenity sighed and changed the background from a normal Windows 8 background to a dark background with silver crescent moon on its center, glowing with the name _EVANESCENCE_ on top of it and the words, _Fading Away_ at the bottom.

After she was satisfied by the background, she logged off her laptop and shut it down. Then she went into a peaceful slumber, without noticing the golden stone that the generals gave her glowing and glittering.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

A brunette man, a strawberry blonde, a white haired and a light blonde haired man was gazing at the glittering stars above. The brunette breathed out.

"The stars are dancing tonight, something interesting will happen soon. A woman of birth and hope will greet us soon enough, our master that appeared in our dream, Princess Serenity.." he trailed as the night breeze caressed their skin.

Both of their foreheads glowed a symbol of a circle with cross lines on the inside, the earth's symbol as their wrist burnt a silver crescent moon, the symbol of the moon kingdom.

¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ¸.•*´¨`*•.¸

**Author's Note:**

**Phew! Thanks for reading so far! Anyways, R & R..**


End file.
